In modern day vehicles, sensor systems are important components that provide vehicle operators with information pertaining to the condition of their vehicle. Typically, such sensor systems utilize a sensor comprising a measurement device to determine a voltage or digital value that is passed to a central professing unit (e.g., an on-board computer of the vehicle) that is configured to relay the information to a driver in a user friendly visual display.
In particular, a sensor may be configured to track changes in a measurable quantity based upon a change in electronic parameters (e.g., resistance, capacitance) of a measurement sensor element. The measurement sensor element provides a signal, based on the electronic parameters, to a measurement circuit that subsequently measures changes of the electric parameters of the sensor element. The changes may be converted into an output voltage or a digital signal that is provided to an evaluation circuit.